


Alfa alf

by Nigaki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, Gore, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, chyba - Freeform, creepy Peter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfa, nawet ta prawdziwa, jest niczym bez stada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfa alf

Alfa, nawet ta prawdziwa, jest niczym bez stada. Dotyczyło to także Scotta, który czuł się słaby jak nigdy przedtem. Wszyscy go opuścili, a jego własna beta usiłowała go zabić. Czy można być większą porażką niż on w tej chwili?

Nie miał pojęcia co ma teraz zrobić. Mama powiedziała mu, że odzyska stado, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży, ale nie był co do tego taki pewny. Odczuwał brak każdego członka watahy w całym swoim ciele – miał gorączkę, dreszcze i chciało mu się wiecznie spać. Ilekroć jednak zamykał oczy widział Theo, który odebrał mu przyjaciół. Miał nadzieję, że to tylko chwilowa reakcja na utratę stada i za kilka dni mu się poprawi. Nie mógł być bezbronny zbyt długo, Doktorzy wciąż gdzieś tam byli i mogli zaatakować w każdej chwili, musiał być na to gotowy, by obronić siebie i bliskich, nawet jeśli oni nie chcieli mieć z nim nic do czynienia.

Niecałe dwie godziny temu rozpoczęła się dla niego kolejna bezsenna noc. Leżał skulony pod kołdrą w swoim pokoju i patrzył w ścianę przed sobą, obserwując rzucany na nią cień drzewa za oknem. Był sam w domu, mama musiała pojechać do pracy, do której nagle ją wezwano z powodu nieobecności innej pielęgniarki. Niechętnie zostawiła go samego w takim stanie, ale zapewnił ją, że nic mu nie będzie. Czuł się słaby, ale wciąż był wilkołakiem. Poradzi sobie.

Mama w końcu się zgodziła. Zostawiła mu w pokoju coś do picia, by nie musiał wstawać z łóżka, a w lodówce resztki z obiadu, by miał co zjeść gdyby zgłodniał, na co raczej nie było żadnych szans. Przez ostatnie trzy dni odkąd powrócił z martwych, zjadł zaledwie jedną kanapkę z masłem. Poza płynami nic nie wytrzymywało w jego żołądku zbyt długo.

Noc była cicha i spokojna, nic ani nikt nie poruszało się po ulicy przed domem, jedyne co słyszał to bicie własnego serca, szum wody w rurach i wiatr. Starał się skupić na jednym z tych dźwięków, by wreszcie usnąć i trochę odpocząć, ale żaden nie nadawał się na kołysankę. Serce biło mu zbyt szybko, walczyło z gorączką; woda co chwilę zmieniała ciśnienie i raz była głośniejsza, raz cichsza; a wiatr był zbyt nieregularny i bardziej przypominał zawodzenie niż coś, przy czym dałoby się usnąć. Brzmiał jak krzyk banshee.

Mimo wszystko, Scott i tak próbował zasnąć, tym razem odcinając się od wszelkich dźwięków. Myślał o śnie, o tym jaki jest zmęczony i bez sił, ale nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, do jego świadomości wciąż docierały hałasy.

Serce.

Woda.

Wiatr.

Zaczął skrobać paznokciem o kołdrę, by dołożyć kolejny dźwięk, ale szybko stracił koncentracje i znów słyszał tylko te trzy rzeczy.

Serce, woda, wiatr. Serce, woda, wiatr. Serce, woda, serce, wiatr.

Scott zaniepokojony otworzył oczy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z obecności nowego dźwięku, kolejnego bicia serca. Było wolniejsze od jego, spokojniejsze, ale bardzo silne i wyraźne. Odgłos dochodził z zewnątrz, zaraz zza okna jego pokoju.

Starając się nie panikować, Scott znieruchomiał, gdy okno powoli zostało otworzone. Od razu rozpoznał znajomy zapach, który nie tak dawno nawiedzał go w snach.

Odwrócił się błyskawicznie i z pazurami gotowymi do ataku zamachnął się na intruza. Osłabiony utratą stada okazał się jednak zbyt wolny, a już na pewno zbyt słaby, by stanowić jakieś zagrożenie. Jego ręka została zatrzymana i wykręcona, a on sam powalony na łóżko, z twarzą przyciśniętą do poduszki.

\- Wiedziałem – usłyszał tuż przy uchu głos Petera Hale’a. – Jesteś słaby jak omega. Twój zapach przesiąknięty strachem czuć nawet na końcu miasta.

Scott szarpnął się, by jakoś się uwolnić, ale Peter trzymał go zbyt mocno. Jedną rękę miał unieruchomioną za plecami, a na drugiej leżał, samemu ją więżąc. Na nogach spoczywał cały ciężar starszego wilkołaka, którego oddech czuł na karku.

\- Jak się wydostałeś? – spytał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Powinieneś być w Eichen House.

\- Oh, nie mogłem przegapić takiej okazji – wyjaśnił z zadowoleniem Peter. – Gdy tylko poczułem, że moja mała beta straciła całą moc, musiałem tu przybyć.

\- Nie jestem betą.

\- Może i masz wciąż czerwone oczęta, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś równie słaby co zaraz po przemianie.

Peter nieco poluźnił uścisk na jego ręce więc znów spróbował ucieczki. Skończyło się to tylko na tym, że został przewrócony na plecy, Hale usiadł mu na biodrach i przytrzymał ręce nad głową. Scott warknął, a jego oczy zalśniły szkarłatem, ale nie zrobiło to nawet najmniejszego wrażenia na Peterze, który niewzruszony znów się nad nim pochylił.

\- Mały pies dużo szczeka – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się. – Nie masz co próbować, Scott. Bez swojego stada nawet twój status prawdziwej alfy ci nie pomoże.

\- Skąd w ogóle o tym wiesz? – zapytał wściekły. Musiał szybko obmyślić plan jak się wydostać, nie mógł teraz dać się Peterowi zabić.

\- Przecież mówiłem. Poczułem to. – Hale znajdował się niebezpiecznie blisko, ich twarz dzieliło ledwie kilka centymetrów. Scott czuł, że zaczyna wpadać w panikę, czego za wszelką cenę starał się uniknąć. – Nie ważne jak bardzo będziesz temu zaprzeczał jesteśmy połączeni. Czuję każdą zmianę przez jaką przechodzisz. A alfa tracąca większość swojej mocy zalśniła w moim umyśle niczym rozbłysk supernowy. Z taką motywacją ucieczka z tego wariatkowa nie była trudna.

Peter używał teraz tylko jednej dłoni do przytrzymywaniu mu nadgarstków w miejscu. Pazurem wolnej ręki przejechał po policzku Scotta, nieznacznie rozcinając skórę. Kropla krwi pozostała na szponie po chwili znalazła się w ustach drugiego wilkołaka, który zamruczał z uznaniem.

\- Czuć to nawet we krwi – powiedział i przyłożył dłoń do szyi Scotta. Nie zacisnął jej, po prostu tam była, dając do zrozumienia, że jeden niewłaściwy ruch alfy może być jej ostatnim. – Co się stało, Scott? Życie cię przerosło? Powinieneś był zostać betą kiedy jeszcze mogłeś.

\- Nigdy nie zamierzałem być twoją betą. – Grał teraz na zwłokę, nie miał kompletnie pojęcia, co planuje Peter, ale nie mogło to być nic dobrego.

\- Może powinieneś zmienić zdanie? Masz szczęście, że to ja dziś w nocy tu przyszedłem, a nie Doktorzy, inaczej już byś nie żył, zbyt słaby by się bronić.

\- Bo ty akurat jesteś lepszy od nich – zakpił Scott. – Jesteś mordercą.

\- Prawda. Ale nie ja jestem teraz bez mocy, a ty. Ale nie martw się, naprawimy to.

Zimny dreszcz przeszył ciało Scotta, gdy usłyszał te słowa. To był ten moment, Peter zamierzał go zabić, by odebrać mu moc alfy. Wystarczyłby mu teraz tylko jeden ruch ręką, by rozszarpać mu gardło i zdobyć to, czego zawsze tak pragnął.

Przerażony zaczął się wyrywać, przemienił się nawet, by mieć większe szanse, ale drugi wilkołak wciąż był za silny. Peter zamachnął się i uderzył go w twarz, zamraczając go na moment. Nim zdążył w jakiś sposób zareagować, silna dłoń chwyciła go za brodę, a ostre pazury wbiły mu się w skórę.

\- Nie stawiaj mi się, Scott – zagroził Hale, przeszywając go swoimi błękitnymi oczami. – Nie rozumiesz, że ci to nic nie da?

\- Myślisz, że tak po prostu oddam ci moc dobrowolnie? – wysapał w odpowiedzi Scott.

\- Nie musisz mi nic dawać, Scott. Sam sobie wezmę, co należy do mnie i bynajmniej nie zamierzam cię przy tym zabijać.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Wiesz, to zabawne ile można się nauczyć mając w więzieniu tyle czasu co ja – mówił dalej Peter. – Wiedziałeś, że prawdziwa alfa też może stać się betą?

Scott pokręcił głową. O czym ten szaleniec mówił? Do czego zmierzał?

\- Oczywiście musi być spełnione kilka warunków. Po pierwsze, taka alfa musi stracić swoje stado. Nie ważne w jaki sposób, ma je stracić. Co za zbieg okoliczności, że ledwie miesiąc po tym, jak się o tym dowiedziałem, wyczułem rozpad twojego stada. Doprawdy, fortuna mi sprzyja.

\- Moje stado ma się dobrze – skłamał bez przekonania Scott. Peter tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Jasne, oczywiście. Dlatego leżysz pode mną jak na bezbronną betę przystało? Tak bezbronną, że nawet omega jest w stanie cię pokonać?

Nie mogąc wykorzystywać swojego ciała, Scott raz jeszcze spróbował użyć mocy alfy. Chciał zaryczeć, ale Hale to przewidział i zamknął mu usta nim wydostał się z nich jakikolwiek dźwięk.

\- Bez takich proszę – powiedział i kontynuował swój monolog. – Drugi warunek, to wciąż żywa alfa, której ugryzienie stworzyło betę, która później awansowała w hierarchii. No popatrz tylko, znów się zgadza. Wciąż żyję. I to ja cię przemieniłem.

Oczy Scotta były czerwone jak krew, ale to nic nie dawało, Peter nawet nie drgnął widząc je, uśmiechał się tylko pewny siebie, a on nawet nie mógł kazać mu się zamknąć.

\- I w końcu ostatni warunek. – Oczy Peter rozbłysły błękitem, a kły urosły, gdy zbliżył twarz do szyi Scotta. – Kolejne ugryzienie. Bo widzisz Scott, może i jesteś prawdziwą alfą, może i jesteś potężniejszy niż zwykła alfa, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że dla ciebie prawdziwą alfą jestem ja. Teraz i na zawsze.

Dłoń na ustach stłumiła krzyk, który wydobył się z jego gardła, gdy kły Petera zanurzyły się w jego szyi. Trysnęła krew, jego ciało zwiotczało jakby ktoś właśnie odciął zasilanie. Obraz przed oczami mu się rozmazał i z trudem rozpoznał przed sobą zakrwawioną twarz drugiego wilkołaka.

\- Mogłeś przede mną uciekać, Scott, ale ta pogoń musiała się kiedyś skończyć. Trzeba mnie było zabić, kiedy jeszcze miałeś okazję. Teraz jest już za późno.

Scott jęknął, gdy powoli opuszczały go resztki sił, które ostały się w nim po rozłamie stada. Czuł jak jakaś zupełnie nowa siła wiąże go z Peterem i nie mógł jej w żaden sposób powstrzymać. Dotarła do każdej komórki jego ciała, nakazując mu się poddać. Tak też zrobił. Nawet nie zareagował, kiedy ciężar drugiej osoby zniknął i znów mógł poruszać rękoma czy mówić.

\- Dla ciebie jestem Bogiem – mówił dalej Peter. – Stworzyłem cię, dałem ci życie. Odwróciłeś się ode mnie, próbowałeś odebrać mi władzę, ale ona zawsze należała się mnie. Tylko moja śmierć mogła cię naprawdę uwolnić, ale byłeś na to zbyt szlachetny. Wciąż jesteś alfą, Scott, twoje oczy wciąż są czerwone, ale już do końca życia będziesz posłuszny tylko mnie. Związałem nas ze sobą na zawsze. Nić która nas łączyła, a którą tak bardzo bałeś się przeciąć, teraz jest nie do ruszenia, nie ważne co byś zrobił. Nawet twoje stado ci nie pomoże, bo go nie masz. Jesteś mój, Scott, tak jak powinieneś od samego początku. A teraz wstań. Bądź posłuszny swojej alfie.

Jakby kierowała nim obca siła, Scott podniósł się z łóżka i stanął przed Peterem, pochylając ulegle głowę. Był śmiertelnie przerażony, czuł się jakby to ciało nie należało teraz do niego i nie wiedział jak to naprawić. Wciąż istniała w nim jakaś iskierka buntu, bardzo mała i słaba, ledwo się tliła otoczona ciemnością władzy Petera. Musiał ją jakoś rozpalić, utworzyć z niej pożar, który pomoże mu się wyrwać. Nie wszystko było jeszcze stracone.

\- Ubieraj się – nakazał mu Hale. – Noc jeszcze młoda, a musimy kogoś odwiedzić.

Po kilku minutach byli już poza domem. Poruszali się na piechotę, Scott przodem, Peter zaraz za nim. Wyczuwał u mężczyzny jakąś niepewność, co tylko potwierdzało jego teorię, że wciąż mógł się uratować. Musiał tylko obudzić w sobie na nowo moc alfy, która wciąż gdzieś tam była.

Choć słyszał w swojej głowie nakaz, by iść przed siebie i nie zwalniać, siłą woli udało mu się ten rozkaz zagłuszyć. Zatrzymał się nagle i odwrócił do Petera, patrząc na niego szkarłatnymi oczami. Teraz nie da sobie zamknąć ust, ryknie i raz jeszcze przypomni swojemu stwórcy, kto tu teraz rządzi.

\- Nawet nie próbuj – ostrzegł go Hale. Jego własne oczy także zmieniły kolor, ale nie były już błękitne, tylko równie czerwone co oczy Scotta. Oba wilkołaki stały naprzeciw siebie, obserwując się uważnie i czekając na ruch drugiego.

Scott był pierwszy. Otworzył szeroko usta, ukazując swoje kły i ryknął najgłośniej jak potrafił. To była próba dominacji, kto ulegnie pierwszy, ten przegra. Ryk Scotta rozniósł się echem po okolicy, ale cała jego siła skupiona była na Peterze, który zawarczał nim odpowiedział równie potężnym rykiem.

Wynik starcia mógł być tylko jeden. Niedawno co osłabiony odejściem stada Scott nie miał nawet w połowie tak potężnego ryku, co zwykła beta. Hale kompletnie go zdominował, niszcząc wszelką chęć buntu, jaką w sobie posiadał. Jak rażony piorunem upadł na kolana i zasłonił uszy, przerażony gniewem swojej alfy.

Nie, nie, nie, to się nie dzieje, myślał spanikowany. Rusz się, Scott, jesteś alfą. Alfą!

Peter podszedł do niego i pociągając za ramię, postawił znowu na nogi.

\- Idź – popchnął go wściekły. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciąż się stawiasz. To nic ci nie da.

Scott mu nie odpowiedział, nie dostał takiego pozwolenia, więc usta miał zamknięte i choć bardzo chciał, nie mógł ich otworzyć. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął płakać z bezsilności.

Nim dotarli do celu wyznaczonego przez Petera, łzy przestały lecieć. Stali teraz gdzieś w środku lasu, a przed nimi znajdował się Theo, który dopiero zaczął być świadom tego, że nie jest sam.

\- Scott – powiedział nieco zaskoczony. – Myślałem, że wciąż liżesz rany. A to pewnie Peter Hale. Słyszałem o tobie.

\- To dobrze – stwierdził Peter. – Znaczy że wiesz, na co mnie stać.

\- Naprawdę, Scott? – zapytał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem Theo. – Zawarłeś sojusz z własnym wrogiem, żeby mnie pokonać?

\- Niczego nie musiał zawierać – odpowiedział za Scotta Hale. – Nie jest tu nawet z własnej woli.

Theo dopiero teraz zauważył, że Scott jest jakby nieobecny.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś? – zainteresował się i podszedł bliżej. – Wygląda jak zahipnotyzowany.

\- Coś w tym stylu. Na razie nie podoba mu się, co z nim robię, ale niedługo będzie się cieszył, gdy tylko przypieczętujemy naszą więź.

\- Ah tak? A jak to zrobisz?

\- Nic tak nie łączy ludzi jak wspólne morderstwo – odparł Peter i rzucił się na Theo bez ostrzeżenia.

Walka nie trwała długo, choć była brutalna. Scott obserwował ją całą, nie mogąc nawet poruszyć palcem. Peter chlastał Theo pazurami, rozlewając jego krew po całym poszyciu lasu. Sam niewiele obrywał, wyłącznie przez swoją nonszalancję w ogóle został ranny, ale zwycięstwo miał w kieszeni. Theo był tylko omegą, Peter alfą, w dodatku z drugą alfą w stadzie. Pojedynek skończył się, nim jeszcze w ogóle się zaczął.

Poważnie ranny Theo padł na ziemię, krew ciekła mu zewsząd, jakby całe jego ciało było jedną otwartą raną. Miał złamaną kostkę i pęknięte żebra, na które nadepnął Peter właśnie podnoszący chłopaka. Podprowadził go do Scotta, który przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z przerażeniem. Gdy jego oczy napotkały oczy Theo, dostrzegł w nich strach przed śmiercią i błaganie o pomoc. Nie mógł u pomóc.

\- Dobra, Scott, czas na finalny krok – powiedział Peter. – Zabijmy go razem, a przypieczętujemy na zawsze naszą więź. Już nic jej nie zniszczy, ani my sami, bo nie będziemy chcieli, ani ktoś z zewnątrz, bo nie będzie miał dość mocy. Tylko nasza własna śmierć będzie miała nad nią jakąkolwiek władzę.

Scott robił wszystko, co w swojej mocy, by nie wykonać rozkazu Petera. Więź nakazywała mu być posłusznym alfie, ale znalazł w sobie jeszcze dość siły, by się jej przeciwstawić. Ale na jak długo?

\- Zabij go!

Nie na długo.

Peter błysnął czerwonymi ślepiami i Scott w mgnieniu oka rzucił się na Theo, powalając go na ziemie. Siedząc na drugim chłopaku zaczął w niego wbijać pazury, kawałek po kawałku rozrywając jego ciało na strzępy. Gdy trafił w arterię na szyi, ciepła krew siknęła mu w twarz. Z chwilą, gdy poczuł jej smak na języku, stary Scott odszedł na zawsze. Nie w głowie mu już był jakikolwiek opór czy dawne stado, jego jedynym celem stało się uszczęśliwianie swojej alfy, która teraz uśmiechała się z zadowoleniem.

\- Dobry chłopiec – pochwalił, a Scott odwrócił się do niego z dumą. Był cały we krwi, która podkreślała dzikość w jego czerwonych oczach. – Chodź do mnie.

Scott posłusznie podszedł do Petera i czekał na kolejne polecenie. Tylko to się teraz liczyło, bycie posłusznym alfie, tylko to mogło go teraz uszczęśliwiać, nie miał żadnych innych potrzeb. Tak długo, jak Peter był zadowolony, on też będzie.

\- Dobrze się spisałeś, Scott. – Peter ujął jego twarz w dłonie i rozsmarował krew po policzkach. Scott z radością i cichym westchnieniem przyjął dotyk alfy. – Razem stworzymy stado, jakiego nie widział do tej pory żaden wilkołak. Nie będzie nikogo, kto zdoła nas powstrzymać, nawet twoi przyjaciele.

Scott przytaknął, zgadzając się z nim. Jeśli Stiles i pozostali spróbują ich powstrzymać - zginą, choćby i z jego ręki. Nie będzie się wahał, dawne relacje z innymi ludźmi już go nie obchodziły.

Nawet się nie wzdrygnął, gdy Peter niespodziewanie zlizał mu krew Theo z policzka, a potem pocałował, ponownie dając mu jej posmakować. Jedyne co zrobił to jęknął zadowolony i ochoczo odpowiedział na pocałunek.

\- Hamowałeś się tak długo – odezwał się znów Peter, kładąc mu palec na ustach i rozchylając jego wargi, za którymi znajdowały się ostre i zakrwawione kły. Scott słuchał go z uwagą, wpatrzony w niego jak w Boga. – Czas się trochę wyszumieć. Idź. Morduj.

Nie potrzebował dodatkowej zachęty, od razu pomknął przez las z powrotem do miasta, by wypełnić rozkaz alfy. Tylko po to teraz żył.


End file.
